THE LEGEND OF KORA AND SHADX
by dinoton101
Summary: Earth,Fire,Air, Ki,Water.When I was a boy My father Avatar Aang told me a story of how he and his freinds ended the Hundred War e Super Saiayn Shadx,Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies in the United Republic of Nation.
1. Prolge

I don not own Dragon Ball Z or The Legend of Korra.

THE LEGEND OF KORA AND SHADX.

Prologe.

"Earth,Fire,Air, Ki, I was a boy My father Avatar Aang

told me a story of how he and his freinds ended the Hundred War Super Saiayn Shadx,Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies in the United Republic of Nation a society where bender and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in pace and named the capital of this great land ,Republic City.

Shadx and Aang accomplished many remarkble things in his sadly there time would come to a to a blood bender who kill Shadx haking him leave his only son with out a Shadx son got married and he to had a he name the Aavatar like the Season ,the cycle of the Avaar began anew.

Jack and his son are flying in the sky to vistice a old freind of his that lived in the Southren Water it was snowing as they started to see three people with one holding a lantern,near the saw one of then was his Step father Ryu.

"What he doing here?"Ask Jack to his self as he land right in frount of Ryu.

"Jack what are you doing here?"He ask while just looking at him.

"I came to visted a old freind."Said Jack making sure his son did not go anywhere."Why are you hear anyway? Is something up?"Ask Jack.

" how is my grandson?"He ask.

"He good he become just like his grandpa and verything."Said Jack as he pioted at his son as a man came out with his wife.

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming."He said as he slightly bows his head."Thank you."

The man push open the door to great Ryuu and the others White Lotus and Jack ,and his son and they entrance to his house Shadx Jr just look around the house. Inside a woman with two braids is sweeping the floor with a she notices,she stops.

"Welcome."She said as a shield on the wall fell down and rolls across the ground to stop near gest remove there holds to see two men and a woman one being Jack step Father.

"We have inestigated many claims,both here and in the Northern turn out to be false."Said Ryu.

"Yes they in Republic other places have have made the claim."Said Jack as his son look at the sheild that felled.

_Tonraq walks toward his wife and puts his hand over her shoulder. Upon hearing the doubt of the White Lotus leader, the duo smiles at each other._

_"_Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."She said happily as her husband nods in agreement.

"What make you so sure your daughter is the one?"Ask Ryu.

"Korra!Pleace come here!"He said.

Shadx Jr could fell some one come and then he saw a slab of earth flies past the three White Lotus .whoose eyes all grow big in turning to the right Shadx saw a young Girl stands in a round hole wall.

Korra proudly raising her fist in the air."I'm the Avatar!You gotta deal with it!"She yelled as she jump and punches to left ,leaveing a trail of fired .Performing a round kick,she arc toward the White Losie and them slightly back subsequently extends a small portion of the earth from the ground, causing the members to fall back even more. Sending another fire blast toward them, she sets the corner of the Ryu coat on fire.

"Cool I want to do that!"Said Shadx just looking at the girl.

"Shadx olny the Avatar can bean all of them like that."Said Jack looking at his disapoited son.

"Oh man."Said Shadx.

"Jack why are you really here I know you to well.?'Ask his step father.

"Oh I came down her to see Karta and ask for Shadx to be train .having trouble fire bending,but like his grandpa he master Ki already."Said Jack.

"I will see what I can do but I can't make any promises.'Said Ryu as they walk out of the house.

They then walk to Karata house and she came out to meet them.

"Jack it been a while how are you?"She ask.

"Yep thing shere change arounf here,by the way who was that little girl it seem that she the Avatar."Said Jack.

"Your right .Her name is is ths?"She ask as she look at Shadx Jr who was hiding behind.

"Oh he my son Shadx Jr or Shadx."Said Jack.

"He the spitting image of his he learn to us Ki yet?"Ask Karta.

"Yes and master it .But I brought him down here to leand Fire.'Said Jack as his son just look at everything.

"Fire ..Oh..wait only Shadx knew Ki and Fire Bending."Said Kartra.

"It seem we my have a new thing like the Avatar.."He said.

"What but how?"She ask.

"I don't I think my father was rencarined like the Avatar."Said Jack."I don't really know right now."

"Okay but it just look see you again."She said."Now little guy one you want something to eat?"She said as Shadx smiled when herd the word food.

"**Yes!"**Yelled Shadx.

Karta wacth as both Jack and Shadx eat and she smiled as Shad Jr had forgotten how mush he could that day Ryuu came and got Shadx and Jack and told them to meet him down on the training he would be train with Korra.

At first Korra could not stand Shadx she said he cheated set he already has Ki power.

"No he not young one he just being Shadx Jr get down right now!"Said Jack.

"Come on dad it fun and I can see home from here.I wonder what Bolin and Mako are doing right now?"Ask Shadx.

Mindwhile in Replic City at Mako and Bolin house.

"Hachu!"Snize Mako.

"Bless you."Said Bolin.

"I think someone talking about us again."Said Mako.

"What you bet it Shadx."Said Bolin.

Back with Shadx Jr. who was still up in the air.

"Hachu!"Yelled Shadx as he flew down.A few mouth later Shadx Jr and Korra became best freinds,But they sadden when Shadx Jr was done training.

"Do you have to gop Shadx?"Ask Korra.

'Yes ,but I bet we will meet again one when that day come I want to fight you Korra."Said Shadx.

"By then I may of master all the elemeants Shadx how could you bet me?"Ask Korra.

"East Ki is stronger then all of those combine."Said Shadx smileing.

"Your on will meet again I will battle you."She said as Shadx and his Dad flew off.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

Chapter One -Welcome to Republic City.

Years Later.

_When the fire dissipates, a seventeen-year-old Korra, who is wearing red armor, emerges from it, and quickly kicks two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor. The man raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. As Korra lands, two men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her._

Five people are observing the fight as Korra is engulfed in a ball of flames and removed from view, but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar, but she dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward. When the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. He flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra, now in between the two men, catches the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her _own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke. The scene changes to the five spectators, who turn out to be an elderly Katara and four members of the Order of the White Lotus, one dressed in red._

"She's strong."Said Katra very Imprsed.

"She lack restraint."Said Ryuu dismayed as the last firebender charging Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently._Korra runs straight into the fire blast, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. The man tries to block, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly._

"Wooho!"She yell in triumph."Hey ,why all doom and gloom people?"She ask as she remove her of her opponents recovers slowly in the background."We should be celebrating!Now only one more to go and then I can fight Shadx."She thought.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra,We haven't decied if you past the firebending test the Firebending Master on a serious tone.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely _ignored_ the spiritual least taht was until my grandson that when you started Avatar must master both."Said Ryuu.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me."She said slightly bowing her head."But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately."Sauid Korra ."He's Mister Spiritual. "She said

_Stretching out arm to emphasize her statement.._

_One of the White Lotus memebers slightly move foeward and address Katara who was standing at the end of the line-up._

_"Do you belive she ready,Master Katara?"Ask Ryuu._

_"_Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin. "She said.

"Very well time for you to begain your Airbending training."Said Ryuu as Korra She jumps for joy, then remembers she still has an audience. A reaction shot shows only Katara is remotely approving of the Avatar's behavior. Cutting back to Korra, she clears her throat and solemnly thanks them.

"Yes !Finally!I mean..Thank you all for beliving in me.'Said Korra.

Korra walking away from the group of elders. She can barely contain her excitement and quickly turns and runs off. While Katara was smiling.

"Naga, you should have seen it."She said to her polar bear dog who _A curled-up polar bear dog pricks her ears upon hearing her name, waggles her tail, and gets up to meet her master._"I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! [_Korra cuddles the polar bear dog by the head._] Tenzin will be here in a few days. "She said.

Mindwhile in Republic City

Shadx was flying prtrollinbg the city when he ran into a little bet of truoble the Triple Trets again.

"Really you 't I stop you goys last week."Ask Shadx.

"Oh great it you again."One of them said."Viper is not going to be happy about this.''Said one of them.

"Let just get this over with you guys.I have a macth to get to."Said Shadx as he got into a fighting polseon.

So did the other gang chagre at one of the Friebenders and kick him in the firebender pass out.A earth Bender throw a large pice of the ground at Shadx but Shadx got out of the way and shot a Ki blast at it and it broke to pices.

"Man I really hate this guy."Said one of them as Shadx firebend mix with Ki and killing all of them.

"I gest I over did it."He thought as the Metalmeander should up.

"Shadx oh great you did it going to put us out of a job."Saaid one of the metal benders.

"Sorry lease I think most of them alive this time."Said Shadx smiling.

As Chif Beifong clime out of the did she look mad.

"SHADX!"She yelled as Shadx knew what was about to happen.

"Hey Cheif what up?"Ask Shadx as he smiled hiding the fear."Sorry I did this."He said.

"Shadx I told you not to over do look what happen."She said as Shadx look and saw all the had destoryed a cabged was a hole in the cars and anger people everywhere.

"Opoes."Said Said Shadx as he was smiling like he look to see what time it was and he saw the macght was about to began so he rush off.

OVER THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE.

A _flying bison heads toward it, losing altitude. Switch to a shot from behind Korra and Katara, who are watching the bison's arrival._

"Are we there yet?Are we there yet?Are we there yet?"Ask Ikki talking very fast excitedly."I know it this is very familiar!Are we here yet?Are we here yet?Are we here yet?Ooh please tell me we we'ew here!'Said Ikki.

_As he directs his flying bison, Oogi, to land; sighing in relief and annoyance_.

"YES ,IKKI!"Yell Tenzin and his family atop the bison. Meelo is perched on his shoulders, biting on his head as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are [_Relieved._] _finally_ here.

Ikki and Jinora excitedly jump off the bison, riding off its tail on air scooters. Tenzin descends from his bison, as Katara walks up to him.

"Hello Mother."He said as he holds his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with Meelo still on his shoulders, now pulling his father's ears. His daughters pull up on both his sides, with Ikki jerking his arm; solemnly."Please,help me."He after his mother.

_Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take Meelo off his shoulders and into her arms._

"Unhand me,strange woman!"Said Meelo Fantically waving his limbs.

"That your grandmother ,Meelo."He said.

_Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashes out from behind her, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile._

"It good to see all of you."Said Katara.

"Gran Gran,I've been reading all about your old adventures.I have been dying to ask what happen to Zuko's mother?"Ask Jinora slightly in awe.

'Well ,Jinora,it's an incredible tales!"Said Katara but to her surprise ,she is interupted by Lkki who jump right in between Katara and Jinora.

"Gran, you look old. How old _are_ you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?"Said Ikki _Talking really fast, while jumping around."_Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? "She said Jumping up and down clapping her hands, Jinora stands solemnly beside her, disappointed and annoyed"And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be Switch positions to show how Ikki is still jumping over-excitedly with Jinora looking embarrassed beside her." fuuun? Huh? "She said Jinora lowers her head in shame, while Tenzin notices Pema slowly sliding down the bison's tail, and walks over to her." Wouldn't it? "She said.

"Pema,let me help now ,careful."Said Tenzin help his pregnant wife walk the first few steps,until retract her hand.

"Stop doting on me.I'm not helpless.I'm just pergant."Said Pema as Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly.

Pmea descends the last few steps off the bison's tail. Katara walks up to her, and gives her a hug.

"The baby's strong."She said as Katara keeps her hand on it as Pema was smiling."I see anther airbender in your future."She said Suddenly, Pema's face becomes slightly unhappy.

"All I want is one child like me."She said Gleefully thinking about the prospect, smiling broadly."A nie non-bender ,who doesn't."She said as Tenzin innocently starts pulling his beard, while Katara smiles comprehensively."Blasst wind in my face every five seconds.'She said.

Pema dart an irritated look at Meelo as he called her attention."Mommy look."Meelo said as Jinora rapidly darts out of the scene, Ikki is making a snowman in the background, and Meelo has covered himself completely in snow, before suddenly blasting it off himself using airbending; excitedly."I'm a snowbender!"He said

Looking dismayed, her head covered in snow. Shaking her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair in a mess. Pointing at her husband; slightly depressed tone

"Were Tenzin and his sibling this crazy when they were kids?"She ask.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were ,but..."Said said then putting her hand on her been..."Gesturing at Tenzine."rather serious."She said.

"Mother,please."He said as Katara smiles broadly at her son. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back. Tenzin notices her.

"Korra?"He ask as Korra was excited upon hearing Tenzin say her name. She runs up to him. Cut to a side shot as she pulls up in front of him. Tenzin puts his arms over her shoulders, his children running past them."Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar. "He said

"MasterTenzin,I'm glad you;re here.I can't wait to get started."She said.

"Yes,well..."He sighs as Korra looks inquiringly at Pema..

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. "Said Pema.

"Tell me what?"Ask Korra sadly.

BACK WITH SHADX

Shadx was setting on the sides lines again waiting to get a turn at he was the back up to he knew that was not going to was not like the other team put up a big he knew they did not,but he was very wish something would happen where he would be able to do he fell asleep but was awaoken to the sound of someone streaming out Shadx put two fingers on his head and telaported out there.

OutSide

"Get away from me!"Yelled a Earth Bender.

"No!You are what wrong with this city you and your bending freinds will have nothing."Said a Chi Blocker as Shadx appaer right behind him.

"You know it not really nice to hurt a lady Kai I thought I thought you the last time we face."Sjadx said to a teenager who was about 18 had gray hair and red eye and wore the chi blocker armor.

"Shadx!"He said as he turn around and look at him with fire in his eyes."What are you doing here!"

Shadx just smirk and then said."I was about to ask you the same questien but tell you the truth your not worth my time right here here a gift from you."Said Shadx as he shot a ki blast at Kai but something was not right.

"What that should of work."Said Shadx as Kai jusgt laght.

"Ha ha ha!You really think that old trick will work just say I got a lot stronger then last time.I under a new master."He said as he got into posen that Shadx knew.

"No it can be!"Said Shadx as he heard Kai call out.

"Kameha-"He said.

"He is I better do mind."Thought said as he got into Posean and yelle"Kage Kameha-!  
-"EMA!"Yell Kai as chi buit up.

-"EMA!"Sahdx yelled as Chi built up.

Both:'HA!"They both yelled as Shadx black like ki blast came at Kai on and they clided with eacth other in mide air caneling them both was just there smirking as Kai was out of breath.

"You really think that would work on me.I am a Ki master now let me should you a real attack.**Kage Shishin Ryū!"**Yelled Shadx as a Shadow like Shenron from around Shadx and he charge at Kai then blasting a shadow like blast at him then punching in the chest.

This would had killed a normal person,but from Shadx could tell Kai was not a normal person after battleing him when he pick him up he look and saw found a tail on Kai.

"What ..but.."Thought Shadx as he took him back to prisoenAnd went back to the pro-Bending macth.

Back with Korra.

Korra had found out that Tenzin was leaveing tried to get him to take her with him but when she ask Tezin said."I know this is difficult to accpt,but it's not the right time for you to come to the city."He said.

"Whatever."She abruptly gets up and leaves the room. The door slams shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh..

The next day on the courtyard,where Tezin,Ikki,Jinora,Meelo,and Pema are setting on the sky bison, ready to take except Tezin id waveing to Ryu and Katara,who wave back.

"Bye Gran Gran!And ."Ikki.

"By hi for Shadx for me and Jack."Said Ryu as Ikki noden.

"Oogi,yp-yip!"Said Tenzin as he tugs the reins.

The bison grunts and pushes off. Katara follows its ascent, wiping a tear from her left eye. Mind while on a far-off rim Korra perched atop Naga as Oogi flies past them. They both follow the bison's path with their gazes, Naga whimpering softly

Little did they know they was being wacth by the meber of the White has a sad she lifts her eyes toward the horizon where the bison flew toward, her look suddenly becomes serious and determined as she and Naga took off but before they could make it she heard someone behind her.

"Nice night for an escape,isn't it?"Ask Katara as Korra turn to see Katara as the view switches to reval Katara standing at the stable's entrance.

"Koraa had a saddend expresson on her face and said."I have to leave.I have to find my own path as the Avatar."Said Korra.

Katara was briefly closes her eyes while tilting her head down. Looking forward again, speaking with an understanding tone."I know you you really want to see Shadx again am I right?"She ask.

Korra, her looks changing from a sad to a grateful one. She tilts her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you. The point of view changes to a back shot of Korra, showing Katara .

"Aang time has passed."She said Shaking her head from side to side."My brother and many of my freinds are gone."She said as she was smiling."It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world."She as She latter moves forward and places her right hand on the young Avatar's shoulder."And I think you are gong to a great Avatar."Said Katara."Oh and when you get to the city tell Shadx I said hi.

"Thank you and okay I will"Said Korra as she hug Katara.

Katara's face was still smiling with her eye closeed."Good bye Korra."

Suddenly, a good distance away from the compound, in the front of the scene, the snow trembles and is pushed aside. Korra and Naga emerge from the tunnel. Korra waits for Naga to shake off the snow of her pelt before mounting her and riding hugging both her parents at once outside of their house. Light emanating from the open door of the house casts a long shadow over the snow.

"Mom,Dad.'She said as he hug them and her parents look sad."I miss you.'She said.

Senna voice on the verge of breaking."We love you so much."She said as Korra ran up to Naga,turning away from her sad-looking clims on the polar bear dog ,the black silhouettes of her parents hugging each other in the background as they watch their daughter. She casts one last look at her parents, and leads Naga away, riding in the opposite direction.

Back with Shadx.

Shadx had just got back home from the Pro Bending thought about Kai.

"So I'm not the only one here."He thought as he rembering Kai had a tail."Does that mean there are other Sayains on this there is I need to find them.'The thought as he started meadutaining.

But then something happen he did not expeted he started to from a ball of air from underneath when Shadx up up his eyes he saw what he was setting on."What this?"He ask."Did I just..."Thought Shadx as he lost fell off the ball.

The next day Shadx went to tell his dad who was a the counle chambers.

With Jack."I'm telling you something has to be done about thse son fought one last night with the same power as had Ki."Said Jack.

"Countle man Jack as that mint seem we can't just seen our men in and let them why we agreed to let you and Shadx take care of them."Said anther man.

"But we can't just keep this force are running fine and to make this wrost one the one my son fought last night had a tail.'Said Jack serprizeing everyone.

"Are you sure Jack?"Ask Tenzin.

"Yes he was like me and my as a know what that mean."Said Jack.

"Yes we do seeing from the storys we heard about your father the Frist Shadx."Said Tarlock."But we can not just send men in to JackI belive you but for now let just wait."Said Tarlock.

"Jack look down and look over at Tinzin and said,"How did he get out on the coneile anyway?"He ask.

"Don't ask me?'He said to his freind.

After the meeting was over Shadx went in to see his father.

"Dad."Said Shadx hugging his dad.

"Shadx what are you doing here?"Ask Jack.

"Something happening to meI don't know what but when I got home last night I was nedataing and I started to air beand."Said Shadx.

"But that would mean..."He started to say when they head something from the out turn out to be Kai again.

"SHADX COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"He yelled.

"Not this again and how is he traking out.I better go fight him."Said Shadx as he charge outside.

"What is it this time Kai?'Ask Shadx.

"I just want to talk."Said Kai."And then finsh what we started last Kai.

Shadx and Kai went somewhere else.

'So what is it?'Ask Shadx.

"I know you know I'm you Shadx you should jion me you we are the last of our kind in this world beside your master could give you anything you wanted."He said.

"Sorry I don't work with people who take way bending."Said Shadx as he started to walk away but was stop by Kai.

"I was not talking about the equilus.I was talking about someone who was stronger.A creater so feared he make Ozi look like a baby."Said Kai.

"Sorry Kai I'm not evil I don't needed if you want to fight I say fight me,but if not your wasting my time."Said Shadx as he walk away as Kai shot a Kai blast at Shadx but just turn around and smirk.

With Korra

Korra was wakeing up after being on that bout all night and rub her eyes.

Then pushing againt Naga's paws to wake her up excitedly."Naga we're here.'She said as she ran ship metal doors began to opening as excited Korra hiding behind some crates, shading her eyes against the bright sunlight, now peering in the dark room. She glances briefly forward and runs back toward the dock the dock workers unloading crates of the ship. Suddenly, Naga runs past them, Korra mounted on her, much to their surprise.

Well one of the dock work was working a polar bear dog dashes out of the tonnage, knocking over a stunned dock worker, who grunts as he falls down as Korra joyously waving at the knock over dock worker."Thaks fot the ride!"Said Korra as she rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city.

As she look over to see a bridge and the skyline of Republice City with many buildings and skyscapers.

"Wow,look at this place."She said ask she saw the vehicles on the bridge,honking as they are in a traffic jam."I've never seen so many Satombiles!"Said Korra as she rode towars the overview at the water,Aang and Shadx (The frist one.)Statue in frount of was staring at them in awe. She could see that they was not mush from the air temple island.

"Air Temple where Tenzin lives."She said as she peted Naga head.'You ready for a swim little girl?'She ask as Naga puts her nose in the air sniffing something before ruuning to its soures."Okay,okay!Food first,then air temple she a Naga took running off as the car hock at them slam into one Naga ran on ,Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"Yelled a Pedstrian.

"Whoops,sorry about throught .Head up Eh,Sorry we are new in town."She shot as Naga ran past a lot of pedstrins.

Back with Shadx.

Shadx and Kai was at shot ki blast after Ki blast but they was equiley macth in very knew he had to do something before thing got out of head but he was running low on Ki and was breathing very hard as it was.

"Give you Shadx.I and fell your almost past your give up and let me kill you.'Said Kai who was in the same peson as Shadx.

" I never give one attack I can still Blasted!"He yelled as a gaint fire ball came out of his hands and it hite Kai dead on burning him and Kocking him then remove his tail and took him to jail again."I really hope he stay there this time."Thought Shadx as someone was wacthing him from the shadows.

"So Ryuu (Not the one who rasie Jack)great grandson is a fighter is he."Ask a figer as he went back to his master.

"Sir Kai has feild again."He said.

A vose came out of the Shadow with kind of sound like Shad from Team Taitins.

"So that sayain has gooten stronger.'It said.

"What do you want me to do?'Ask the menion.

"Nothin just yet I want to wacth this my become us to us yet."Said the vose.

"Lord what do you want me to tell Amon?"The menon ask.

"Nothing keep a eye on him for now and one more thing.I feel a new predsines here.I belive it the new you run into her.I want you you to kill her in and then take the spirit of the Aavtar and destory it."He said.

"But sir how am I apost to do that?"He ask.

"Find don't do anything just keep a eye on her."He said.

Back With Korra.

Naga had found what she was looking Korra could not get anything seeing she had no money.

Later Korra

Korra frying three fish on a stick with her firebending, as Naga searches the pond for more fish. As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga manages to catch a fish herself. The camera zooms out, revealing that Korra is fishing in the pond of a then started to fired the ffish again before blowing on it.A man appear in the bush next to her, eying her with a crazed grin on his face. As Korra happily bites in the fish, she notices the man to her left and gasps/She could see the man emerges from the bushes.

"Uh say think I can get one of them tasty-smelling."He ask as he flapes his elboes rapidly up and down while keeping his hands on his shirt."Fishies?'He ask.

"Oh,unyeah sure."Saud said Uncertainly.

He waggles up to Korra with big,weired steps ,snatch a fish on a stick,and squats down,ferciously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

"So,do you ...live in,"Said Korra awkwardly."That bush?'She ask as she poited at the bush.

"Yes ,presetly that what I do call me a while to procure a bush taht beauteous'He said."This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."He said,.

"Korra look very unsure."So there are alot of you out here?I thought everyone in the city was liveing it up?"She ask.

A Gommu chuckle."Hey you have got a lot to learn newcomer."He said then spreading his arms in a welcome gesture/"Welcome to Republic City.'He said as Korra arcs her eyebrows and gazes at Gommu, slightly unnerved. Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.

A whistle blowed,"Hey you!"He yelld as Korra lookd at the goures in shock.'Stop!You can;t fish here!"He yelled as he ran towards Korra and Gormmu the vagabond jump up and ran towards the bush.

"He look over his shoulder to Korra who has not move."You best skedaddle!"He yelled as he dives into his Bush,head first as Korra whisle on her came running towed her and Korra rans a few steps along with the animal before hoisting herself on Naga back and rides guard runs after her, blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon.

The Guard the spot where Korra and the vagabond were sitting moments earlier. He halts his pursuit, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Gommu emerges from the bushes behind him and waves after Korra.

Later Korra and Naga was walking around the of the passersby eye Naga with interees.

Korra saw a man standing in frount of a poster of Amon ,taking though a megaphone."Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!"He ask as Korra look at the poster and could see that twelve people have gathered to listen to him."For too long, the bending elite of this city [Korra and Naga stroll into view and halt to listen.] have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment. "Said the Proester.

Korra was suprised and then said."What are you talking about?'She ask."Bending is the coolest thing in the world?'Said Korra proudly.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this plate from with some water bending,Huh"He said provokingly.

Korra the cross her arm irraed"I'm thinking about it.'She said.

"This is what wrong witht he city!Benders like this girl only use there powers to oppress us!'Said the Protester addressing his listeners.

The proter angrily glared at Korra,his spectators turning to her as well.

The ceowed started to raise there hands in anger. and yelled."Yeah!Get out of here!"They yell at her.

"What I'm not oppressing any one!"She said then pointed at the crowed.'Your oppressing your self.'Said said.

"That didn't even make senese."Said the Protester mockingly.

Under the protesting scream of the crowd, Korra turns Naga and they walk Korra was walking anlong side Naga on a street, the view panning up as they she reach a young man and a elderly lady sitting in frount of a shop ,talking to each other.

"Excuse me ,I think I'm lost."She said as the elderly woman who look at do I get to Air Temple Island?'She ask.

She poited down the street."Just head down this street."She said..

Korra needs to walk down as the old lady directs her there. At that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

"You should get moving young lady.'She said scared."It isn;t safe."She whispering as she got up..

The Satomobile that pulls up and stops. The front is ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. As it comes to a complete stop, three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.

Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money,and Shadx is not going to be here this time."He said Sarcastically, as the phonograph vendor, scared, turns at him."or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment."He said ad the man turn toward his freinds who light a flame in hi left hand,grinning.

"I'm sorry ,business has been slow Please,"He said with a trembling vose."take on of my phonograths.'He said offers the phonograth he was cleaning.

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

"My friend here is not a music lover."Viper said Sarcastically shaking his head."Give me the money, or else - "He said as he started to make money sign with his right hand.

"Or else what hoodlum?'Ask Korra.

The point of view turns along with the gangsters to reveal Korra standing confidently behind them, her hands on her hips.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things."Said Vipper Mr. Chung, who is huddling on the floor.

and a young man and elderly wemon in anther store on the other side of the round who are watching what is happening; they look at each other astonished."You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you ."He said to Korra as he poited at her."In the hospital."He said.

'You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital."She said angerly."and for your sake I hope one nearby."She said to the gangsters who saw a confidently looking Korra, who smashes her right fist in her left palm.

The gangsters adopt a confused look

as Korra who rubs her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look.

"Who do you think you are?'Ask They ask whispering threateningly.

She keeps rubbing her fist and grins defiantly and said."Why don't you come and find out? "

Viper's eyes as they twitch enraged..Then he suddenly end a ater bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. Two Toed Ping recoils, as a "that must have hurt"-look dons his face. Point of view changes to a shot from alongside the Satomobile, as the earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the elderly woman and the young man at the fruit stand, their faces squeezed tightly against each other and their gaze following the flying earthbender.

"What just happen?"Ask the woman.

"Did she just Earth bend?"He ask.

The two lower their gaze as the scene switches to the earthbender falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, Two Toed Ping aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. but soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright.

The old woman more surprise cluthing to the youg man collar."Can she fire bend too?"She ask.

"Could she be?"He ask in awe.

Korra turning the gangster around one time to build up momentum. Close-up of her face as she grunts in effort. Scene broadens as she throws the man through the window of a radio shop. Switch to a shot from inside the shop where the man lies defeated. Korra slowly walks up to him.

"Got an idea about who I am now champ?"Ask Korra Chuckling arrogantly, smiling haughtily.

Hearing the roaring engine of the Satomobile, Korra looks to her see the car comes tearing down the street toward her. Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where Two Toed Ping comes stumbling out.

Z"Come on!"Yelled Triple Threat Triad earthbender who was leaning out the window.

Two Toed Ping jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile with a yelp.

"Uour not getting away!"She said as she started running after them determined.

She flexes her arms in front of her, earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbles a few times before falling down, and crash into a shop at the other side of the road. Korra starts running toward them.

From in side the shop where the car drove in to. As the smoke starts to clear, the banged-up car and gangsters are seen. When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, causing Viper and the earthbender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting.

Close-up of a pleased-looking Korra with her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters. Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming then look up showing the arrival of an airship.

The Metalbenders at first thought Shadx did it again but then they saw it was not.

"Police Freeze where youare!"They said as the airship as a hatch opens on the side, before switching to a back shot of a metalbending cop ready to jump out; three cops jump out from it as the poilce came down by metal caples. and land salft.

"Cool metalneders!:Said Korra in aew.

Korra, who watches them land. As she looks up, the scene switches to a fourth cop coming down and landing gently. Close-up of the fourth cop's hands from a downward position looking as he retracts the metal cables in his armor. Shot widens to Korra and the three gangsters, who stumble out of the destroyed store with groans.

"I caught the bad guys for you officers."She said.

"Arrest them!"Saikhan said as he pointer at the gangters.

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. With their arms tied to their body, they fall Korra and Captain Saikhan who had walked up to her, while the three cops each take a gangster in the background and lead them away.

"You're under arrest too."He said pointing at Korra.

Back with Shadx.

Shadx went to the park where he meet with a freind.

"You can come out now Gommu I brought the food."Said Shadx holding food in frount of the bush as the man cam out.

"Well Shadx.I was wanfering when you would show mestt a whole lot.'He said taking the food from Shadx.

"Like what?"Ask Shadx.

"Like me running from the gared again and a young lady almost betering up that protester in the park.'He said.

"Good.I alway hate that guy anyway so what have you been up to Gommu.I have not seen you in I went to your last home you was not I ask around and found out you was here."Said Shadx.

"Well let just say I got ran out of my last home I been liveing here for a while it good to see you happen to you from the last time we saw each other?'He ask.

"Nope not really beside me kick Equileus about it."He said smiking.

" Shadx did you bring what I ask you took the last time we meet?'Ask the man.

"Yes I I have to ask why do you want a scouter for?"Ask Shadx.

"Let just say...I need it for somethng I'm building."He said.

" the way Gommu I was talking to my dad he said you could stay with us if you wanted."Shadx said.

"That okay Shadx I like where I I get fresh air all the time."He said smiling.

"Okay I get it,but ou could come by if it rain at lease."He offer.

"I'll think about it."He said as he said good bye and Shadx walk off.

when he saw the protest Gommu was talking about.

"I'll going to pay a visted to them.

"Jion the up for the non up and we can stand again the benders."He said as Shadx walk up.

'How about Ki users?"Ask Shadx in a diffnert vosie.

"Are you nut they would kill I know the Equlisus will find a way to bet them too."He said.

"Sound like your group is planning something big."Said Shadx smirking.

"Yes we our Leader Amon we will defeet all benders."He said that was all Shadx need to hear so the telaported way.

BACK WITH KOORA.

At the Police station.

" we have someone."Said one of the offier.

"This better not be Shadx again."She said with a headack.

"No it someone fact I don't know where Shadx is right now."He thought.

"Okay ."She said as she pick up a clip bourd and walk in.

"Let see.'She said as Korra look over to a metal staue that was the Older Toph."Multple counts of destruion of private and city property."She said to Korra who was setting inside the interrogation room, Chief Beifong walking behind her reading from a clipboard. Korra, bound by her wrists to the table, follows her movements with a sad look on her face."Not ti mention evading arrest.."Said said She slams the clipboard on the table, and angrily glares at Korra, who is startled."You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."Said Lin.

"But there were some thug theating a helpless shopkeeper and I ha it.."She said.

"Con it"Said in aggressiely."You should have call the police an stay out of the way."Said said Walking to the other side of the table; calmly.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people."She said in a slightly peading tone."See I'm the Aavatar."Korra said as Lin gently puts the notebook on the table; Korra smiles a bit.

Lin cross her arms unimpress."Oh, I am well aware of who you are."She said as she waves her fingers in contempt; leaning in, speaking with a softer voice."And your Avatar title might impress some people, "Said said in a harden voise she sraightens up again."But not me."

"Korra was serpised at Lin reactuon."All right I want to talk to whoever in cared here."She said decidenly.

"You're talking to her.I'm Chist Beiflong.'She said setting on a chair.

"Wait Beifong?Lin Beifong."Korra said excitedly."You're Toph's daughter!'

"What of it?"She ask Seriously.

"Well then,why are you treating me like a crimial?Avatar Aang was freind with your save the world together."Said Korra in a hint of amusement suppressed in her tone.

"That's ancient it got didly-squat to do with the mess you're in right can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place.I already have one who does that and I don't need too?'She yell as Korra wonder who she was talking about."

Lin and Korra stare at each the back ground one of the metalbending cops oens a peephole in the meteal wall.

"Cheielf.'He said as both Korra and Lin tuen toward him."Councilman Tenzin is here."He said.

"Let him in."She said as she sigh annoyed as she stould up.

Lin stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters.

Tenzin's face, looking dismayed as Korra with a half of Lin's face fuzzy foreground.

"Teznin,sorry..I got a little sidetrack on the way to you."Said Korra hopeing to charm him.

Tezin take a deep an eyebrow and and lLin charming."Lin you are looking radian as usual."He saod.

"Cut the garbuge , the Aavatar in Republic City?We already have the Super Sayin here?And I thought you were supposed to be mpving down to the South Pole to train her?'He ask.

"My relcotion has been delayed.'He said The Lower his gaze towards was looking Avatar ,on the other ather hand will be theading back to the Soth Pole immedialy,where she will stay put.

"But'"Protest Korra.

"If you would be so kind as to ."He said then "He said then briefly glares at Korra."drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages.

Tenzin. Pondering over Tenzin's suggestion, Lin glances over her shoulder toward Korra, who is looking down at the table. Lin turns back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table.

"Fine!'She said as she Crossing her arms; in an aggressive whisper, while Korra rubs her wrists in the background."Get her out of my city lime I said I already have someone like her one anonth."Said Lin.

Korra follows Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent. Cut a frontal shot of Chief Beifong, as she points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Korra, glaring at her. Switch to Lin's point of view, as the metal wall moves aside again to let Tenzin and Korra out. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent. Angered, Korra bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head. Cuts to Lin, bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and assumes a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.

In a waiting room where aold momen is setting next to a platypus bear.

BACK WITH SHADX

Shadx had told his dad very thing what he heard from the Protest.

"Are your self there up to something?'Ask Jack.

"Yes dad the Equlistus told me his said they had something big planing."Said Shadx.

'This is not we where I'm right I know what there planing."Jack said as he pull out a book."Shadx I need you to take this to your mother fast."He said.

"Why ?'Ask Shadx.

"Just go."Said Jack as he gave the book to Shadx and Shadx went off.

After Shadx left Jack felt someone in the room with him.

"Well well boy is strong Jack."Said a vose in the Shadows.

'What are you doing here?"Jack ask seruliy.

"Can't old freinds talk?'Ask the vosie.

"Not not after what you did to my father."Said Jack as he got into fight posten.

"It seem you knew it was not a blood bender that killed now where your son.'Ask the vosie.

"He not leave or I will make you."Said Jack as a ki blast came out of the shadows and blast a picter of Jack and his family.

"I'm will leave Jack but to let you know you and your family and freinds will not win this war.'It said as ths vose die down as Jack pick up the picter to show who was in was a picter of when Shadx was a baby and was being hold by hijs Ex pictor was of then put it down on the table.

BACK WITH KORRA.

Korra and Tenzin had lead the island and was greeted by Jinora who was carrying Meelo on her waches hem as they land.

"Korra!"Said both Meelo and Likki happly.

Meelo and Ikki run up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement

"Are you coming to live with us on the Island?'Ask Ikki.

Korra as she squats down to face the kids, her hands resting on Jinora and Ikki's shoulder; sadly."No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now.

Ikki sighs and bows her head in 's serious face that has a hint of compassion on airbenders as they watch Korra lead Naga away toward the members of the Order, who walk up to meet and Korra with her hands on Naga's neck, both looking down in sadness.

"Wait!"He said as they both stop walking .and the Order members walk toward Korra.

Tenzin and Korra as he stands before her."I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy,"He said Korra, as Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder."but you are his legacy."He said."You may stay and train airbending here with me."Said Tezin as Korra gasps excitedly for air."Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes!THANK YOU!You're the best!"She yelled.

The kids Chirred.

WITH SHADX.

Shadx had given his mom the book with turn out to be a jurnal of Amon that Jack had gooten and it told of someone that he was working with.

The next Morning Shadx had gone to pracices with Bolin and miss Korra he still did not know she was here.

WITH KORRA

Republic City's city hall the next day. A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of it.

The Alot of people was taken standing behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. She gazes at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. She clears her throat and leans forward to speak in the microphones.

"Hello?"She said in the micrphones."I Korra and I'm you new Avatar."Said Korrw.

"Does this mean you have move to Republic City?"Ask a male jouralist.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"Ask a female Jouralist.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both? "Ask anther Male Jouralist?

"Will you be working with the Super Sayain and Chief Beifong and the police?"Ask anther jouralist.

"Uh..Yes,, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't exactly have a plan , I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is that Super Sayain Shadx and Avatar meat for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I belive we can ,make history a reality.I look forward to serving you!"She said as the crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her.

Mindwhile in a dimly-lit room an Equalist memeber is listing to the radio.

On the Radio."I'm so happy to be you ,Republic city!"Said Korra.

"All right,that all the question the Av-"He started to say when someone turn off the radio.

"Amon ,how do you wanna hanlde this?"Ask Lieutenat.

_Lieutenant and Amon, both their backs to the camera. Amon, donning a hooded cape, has his hands held behind his back as her stares at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him._

"First the Super sayain now the Avatar has arrived early."He said as he slowly revealing his mask face."It looks like we'll have to accerate our plans."He said.


End file.
